colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Bodaway
Brandon Bodaway is a pandimensional being and member of the pandimensional market. He is the keeper of Pandimensional Fire and the cousin of Pandimensional Lightning keeper Leocardia Orli. Character Appearance He has dark green-blue skin and bright, neon blue flames. His hair seems to be the same as his body-flames, jagged and spewing sparks. His hands are similar to fireballs and can be fired at high velocity. His eyes are yellow and he has sharp teeth. Personality Contrary to popular belief, he is not an angry person; he just shouts almost every word he says, and is not one to hold his tongue. He always speaks his mind, and through this he comes across as aggressive and mean. He is a helpful guy, but unfortunately his advice comes across as mean and judgemental, and he can have a short fuse - luckily, he possesses great self-restraint, and will never let his rage hurt others. Skills and Abilities He has very strong willpower and is a great thinker, despite his fiery nature; he is hot-headed but fiercely logical and is adamant on his plans. He has the power to control pandimensional fire, and this includes sparking fires, shooting jets of fire and throwing fireballs. He is very strong, has high heat/pain tolerance, and is virtually fearless. History He was born to the same rich family as his cousin, but was disowned for his problems dealing with anger, which tarnished the family name. He grew up in a children's home - the same safe dimension in which a young Hooper R. Cullees resided - and was very close with Cullees, the two being close friends, going on the same journey of self-control together. However, while Cullees mostly curbed his fiery disposition, Brandon retained his blazing passion and could not read people as accurately as his friend. Though he was not angry, and could control himself, emotions were rampant within him, and the heat of his amplified feelings was channeled into the development of his blessing. First capable of creating small, cathartic flames, he learned to channel his intense feelings into controlling larger, stronger fires. When he was fully capable of controlling his newfound abilities, he joined the pandimensional market, and can now often be found either in the marketplace of in his volcano-like home. He is close to Hooper, Leocardia and Tiffany, and is often employed for use of fire, such as in metal-working or pyrotechnics. Blessing Pandimensional fire requires emotional intensity but a lot of self-control. The user must be passionate, but Brandon will not grant the blessing if he feels his student may endanger themselves or others with the power. As such, it can be very hard to control, so the key characteristic needed to master this blessing is willpower. The trials to gain the blessing mostly involve honing the user's strength of will, creating small flames and working their way up, and training technique, control and precision. The training, especially in the final stages, also involves fire-fighting with Bodaway, which can be nerve-wracking for students, so courage is also required. As a power, pandimensional fire is a raging blaze, often the same colour as the user's flames. It cannot be put out by water, sand or foam, and can only be extinguished by the user's will or by cabbage water. It burns bright and hot, but does not spread automatically, and must be wilfully set and spread by the user. Trivia *'Brandon' is a pun on 'branding', or to mark with fire, and 'Bodaway' means 'fire maker'. *He suffers from a voice disorder that causes him to have little control over his volume. As such, many mistake him for being angry, but this is not the case. He is just loud. Category:Pandims Category:Males Category:Blessed Category:Pandimensional Market